dan vs hao
by danieltfire
Summary: hao buelve inquietando a todos


LEYNo.1122- 91 EN E Zl "POR LA CUAL SE HACEN ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES EN EL SISTEMA GENERAL DE SEGURIDAD SOCIAL EN S~LUD y SE DICTAN OTRAS DISPOSICIONES':' . EL CONGRESO DE COLOMBIA I DECRETA: .. CAPITULO I ! DISPOSICIONES .- I I Art culo 12 Objeto. La presente ley tiene como objeto realizar ajustes al Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud, teniendo corho prioridad el mejoramiento en la prestaci n de los servicios a los usuarios. Con este fin se hacen reformas en los aspectos de direcci n, universalizaci n, financiaciqn, equilibrio entre los actores del sistema, racionalizaci n, Y mejoramiento en la Rrestaci n, de servicios de salud, fortalecimiento en los programas de salud p blica y de las funciones de, inspecci n, vigilancia y control y la organizaci n y funcionamierlto de redes para la prestaci n de servicios de salud. ' CAPITULO 11 , I DE LA DIRECCION y REGULACION I Art culo 22 Evaluaci n por Resultados. El Ministerio de la Protecci n Social, como rgano rector del sistema, establecer dentro de los ~eis meses posteriores a la entrada en vigencia de la presente ley los mecanismos que permitan la evaluaci n a trav s de indicadores de gesti n y resultados en salud y bi$nestar de todos los actores que operan en el Sistema General de Seguridad Soci1alen Salud. El Ministerio, como resultado de esta evaluaci n, podr definir est mulos o exigir, entre otras, la firma de un convenio de cumplimiento, y si es del caso, solicitar !a la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud suspender en forma cautelar la administraci n tie los recursos p blicos, hasta por un a o de la respectiva entidad. Cuando las entidades municipales no cumplan con los indicadores de que trata este art culo, los departamentos asumir n su administraci n durante el tiempo cautelar que se defina. Cuandol sean los Departamentos u otras entidades del sector de la salud, los que inc!Jmplen con los indicadores, la administraci n cautelar estar a cargo del Ministe~iode la Protecci n Social o quien ste designe. Si hay reincidencia, previo informe dell Ministerio de la Protecci n Social, la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud evaluar I y podr imponer las sanciones establecidas en la Ley. I Respecto de las Empresas Sociales del Estado ESE; los indicadores tendr n en cuenta la rentabilidad social, las condiciones de atend n y hospitalizaCi n, cobertura, aplicaci n de est ndares internacionales sobre co~trataci n de profesionales en las reas de la salud para la atenci n de pacientes, niveles de especializaci n, estabilidad laboral de sus servidores y acatamiento a las normasjde trabajo. i Art culo 32. Comisi n de Regulaci n en Salud: Creaci n y naturaleza. Cr ase la Comisi n de Regulaci n en Salud (CRES) como uhidad administrativa especial, con personer a jur dica, autonom a administrativa, t bnica y patrimonial, adscrita al Ministerio de la Protecci n Social. 1 '" "" .'_ - I

I _ j IIiII ,. " El Consejo Nacional de Seguridad Social en Salud mantendr vigentes sus funciones establecidas en la Ley 100 de 1993, mientras no entre en funcionamiento la Comisi n de Regulaci n en Salud CRESo Par grafo: Se le dar al actual Consejo Nacional de Seguridad Social ~n Salud un .car cter de asesor y consultor del Ministerio de la Protecci n Social y de la Comisi n de Regulaci n en Salud. El Ministerio de la Protecci n Social reglamentar las funciones de asesor a y consultor a del Consejo Nacional de Seguridad Social en Salud. Art culo 42 Composici n. La Comisi n de Regulaci n en Salud estar integrada de la siguiente manera: 1. El Ministro de la Protecci n Social quien la preside, excepcionalmente podr delegar s lo en alguno de sus Viceministros.. 2. El Ministro de Hacienda y Cr dito P blico quien, excepcionalmente pqdr delegar s lo en alguno de sus Viceministros. 3. Cinco Comisionados expertos, designados por el Presidente de la Rep blica, de temas enviadas por diferentes entidades tales como: Asociaci n Col~mbiana de Universidades, Centros de Investigaci n en Salud, Centros de Investigaci n en Econom a de la Salud, Asociaciones de Profesionales de la Salud y AsoGiaciones de Usuarios debidamente organizados. El Gobierno Nacional reglamentar la materia. Par grafo: Las temas ser n elaboradas por las anteriores organizacione~, a partir de una lista de elegibles conformada mediante concurso p blico de m ritos para todas las profesiones que incluyan examen de antecedentes laborales, examen de conocimi~ntos sobre el Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud, de acuerdo con su exp'eriencia y entrevista conforme lo se ale el reglamento. Art culo 52. Comisionados expertos. Los comisionados expertos de la Comisi n de Regulaci n en Salud ser n de dedicaci n exclusiva. Los anteriores comisionados ejercer n por per odos individuales de tres (3) a os, reelegibles por una sola vez y no estar n sujetos a las disposiciones que reg'ulan la carrera administrativa. Par grafo ,1!l. Los comisionados estar n sujetos al siguiente r gimen de inhabilidades e incompatibilidades: Los comisionados no podr n tener directa o a trav s de terceros ning n v nculo contractual o comercial con entidades promotoras de salud, institucionesprestadoras de servicios de salud y productoras o comercializadores mayoristas de medicamentos o insumos hospitalarios. No podr n ser comisionados aquellas personas cuyo c nyuge o compa ero (a) I permanente, o sus parientes en el tercer grado de consaguinidad, segundo de afinidad o primero civil, sean representantes legales, miembros de junta directiva o accionistas o propietarios de entidades promotoras de salud, instituciones prestadoras de' servicios de salud, empresas prqductoras o comercializadoras mayoristas de medi,camentos o insumos hospitalarios. Par grafo 22 Los expertos deber n ser profesionales m nimo con t tulo de maestr a o su eqdi~alente, cada uno de ellos deber acreditar experiencia en su respectiva rea'no menor de 10 a os. "Par grafo transitorio. Los comisionados expertos y seleccionados en la primera :)ntegraci n d~ la CRES, tendr n los siguientes periodos: un Comisionado tendr ,un per odo de un (1) a o, dos de dos (2) a os y dos de tres (3) a os. Al venpimiento del per odo de cada uno de estos expertos, el Presidente de la Rep blica designar el -

11. Las dem s que le sean asignadas par Ley. reemplaza respectiva, can base en las criterias estipl,lladas en el art culo. anteriar, para per adas ardinarias de tres (3) a as. I Art culo 62 Secretar a T cnica. La Camisi n de Regulaci n en Salud tendr una secretar a t cnica, que apayar las estudias t cnicas que saparten las decisianes de este arganisma. El Secretaria T cnica ser designadb par el Presidente de la Camisi n de Regulaci n en Salud. A ' I rtlculo 72 Funciones. La Camisi n de Regulaci n en Salud ejercer las siguientes funcianes: I 1. Definir y madificar las Planes Obligatarias de Salud (POS) que las Entidades I Pramataras de Salud (EPS) garantizar n a las afiliadas seg n las narmas de las Reg menes Cantributiva y Subsidiada. I 2. Definir y revisar, cama m nima una vez al a o., el listada de medicamentas esenciales y gen ricas que har n parte de las Planes Ide Beneficias. i 3. Definir el valar de la Unidad de Paga par Capitaci n de cada R gimen, de acuerda can la presente Ley. Si a 31 de diciembre de cada a o. la Camisi n no. ha aprabada un incremento. en el valar de la UPC, dicha valar se indrementar autam ticamente en la inflaci n causada. I 4. Definir el valar par beneficiaria de las subsidias parciales en salud, sus beneficias y las mecanismas para hacer efectiva el subsidio.. !  
>I 5. Definir las criterias para establecer las pagas ma!:leradares de que trata el numeral 30 del art culo. 160 Y las art culas 164 Y 187 de la Ley 100 de 1993. I 6. Definir el r girT)en que deber n aplicar las EPS para el recanacimienta y paga de las incapacidades originadas en enfermedad general o. en las licencias de maternidad, seg n las narmas del R gimen Cantributiva. 7. Establecer Y actualizar un Sistema de tarifas i que debe cantener entre atros campanentes, un manual de tarifas m nimas que ser revisada cada a o., incluyendo. las hanararias prafesianales. En casa de no. revisarse el misma, ser indexada can la inflaci n causada. Ii 8. Presentar ante las Camisianes S ptimas de Se~ada y C mara, un infarme anual sabre la evaluci n del Sistema General de Seguridad Sacial en Salud y las recamendaciones para mejararla. I i 9. Recamendar prayectas de ley a de decretas reglafTlentarias cuando. a su juicio. sean requeridas en el mbito. de la salud. 10. Adaptar su prapia reglamenta. I Par grafO 1. El valar de pagas campartidas y de la lJjpC ser n revisadas par la menas una vez par. a o., antes de iniciar la siguiente vigencia fiscal, y el nueva valar se determinar c. an fundamenta en estudias t cnicas pr~vI ias . Par grafO 2. En casas excepcianales, mativadas par situacianes de emergencia sanitaria que puedan afectar la salubridad p blica, el Ministerio. de la Pratecci n Sacial asumir temparalmente las funcianes de la Camisi n Ide Regulaci n en Salud. I Par grafO 3. Las decisianes de la Camisi n de ~egulaci n en Salud referidas al r gimen cantributiva deber n cansultar el equilibrio. financiera del sistema, de acuerda can las prayeccianes de sastenibilidad de mediand y larga plaza, y las referidas al I<p>

! ." 11 I ! reglmen subsidiado, en cualquier caso ser n compatibles con el Marco Fiscal de Mediano Plazo. Art culo a2 Financiaci n de la Comisi n de Regulaci n en Salud. La Comisi9n de Regulaci n en Salud se financiar con recursos del FOSYGA incluyendo la remuneraci n de los Comisionados, la secretaria t cnica y los costos de los estudios t cnicos necesarios. Dichos estudios ser n definidos y contratados por la Comisi n .. ,. CAPITULO 111 DEL FINANCIAMIENTO Art culo 92 Financiaci n. El Sistema General de Seguridad Social. en Salud I '. alcanzar , en los pr ximos tres a os, la cobertura universal de aseguramiento en los niveles 1, 11Y 111del SISBEN de las personas que cumplan con los requisitos para la afiliaci n al Sistema. En cumplimiento de lo dispuesto en el art culo 48 de la Constituci n Pol tica, el Gobierno Nacional deber presupuestar la totalidad de los recaudos de las sub-cuentas de solidaridad.y ECAT. Por ning n motivo el valor presupuestado puede~er inferior al valor recaudado por estas sub.-cuentas en la vigencia anterior, m s la inflaci n. Los recursos de la UPC no podr n destinarse al pago de pensiones a cargo de las Empresas Promotoras de Salud (EPS's). Art culo 102 Modif case el inciso primero del art culo 204 de la ley 100 de .~993, el cual quedar as : ' Art culo 204. Monto y distribuci n de las cotizaciones. La c9tizaci ri. al r gimen contributivo de Salud ser , a partir del primero (1) de enero del a o 2007, del 12,5% del ingreso o salario base de cotizaci n, el cual no podr ser inferior al salariq m nimo. La cotizaCi n a cargo del empleador ser del 8.5% y a cargo del empleado del 4%. Uno punto cinco (1,5) de la cotizaci n ser n trasladados a la subcuenta de S~lidaridad del FOSYGA para contribuir a la financiaci n de los beneficiarios del r gimen subsidiado. Las cotizaciones que hoy tienen para salud los reg menes especiales y de xcepci n se incrementar n en cero punto cinco por ciento (0,5%), a cargo del empleador, que ser destinado a la sub-cuenta de solidaridad para completar el uno punto cinco a los que hace referencia el presente art culo. El cero punto cinco por ciento (0,5%) adicional reemplaza en parte el incremento del punto en pensiones ap,robado en la ley 797 de 2003, el cUal s lo ser incrementado por el Gobierno Nacional en cero punto cinco por ciento (0,5%). Art culo 112 Modif case el art culo 214 de la ley 100, el cual quedar as : Art culo 214. Recursos del R gimen subsidiado. El r gimen subsidiado se financiar con los siguientes recursos: 1) De las entidades territoriales. a. Los recursos del Sistema General de Participaciones en salud - SGP.S que se destinar n previo concepto del CONPES, y en una forma progresiva al r gimen subsidiado en salud: en el a o 2007 el 56%, en el a o 2008 el 61% Y a partir del a o 2009 el 65%, porcentaje que no podr ser superado. El porcentaje, restante se destinar , de acuerdo a la reglamentaci n que expida el Gobierno Nacional para financiar la atenci n de la poblaci n pobre no asegurada, las actividades no cubiertas por subsidio a la demanda y a las acciones en salud p blica. b. Los recursos obtenidos como producto del monopolio de juegos de suerte y azar y los recursos transferidos por ETESA a las entidades territoriales, que no est n asignados por Ley a pensiones, funcionamiento e investigaci n. Estos recursos se contabilizar n como esfuerzo propio territorial. c. Sin perjuicio de lo previsto en el primer inciso del art culo 60 de la Ley 71S de 2001, a partir del a o 2009, del monto total de las rentas cedidas destinadas a salud de los .,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~, ~~~~~~~~ departamentos y el Distrito Capital, se destinar n por lo menos el 25% a la financiaci n del r gimen subsidiado o el porcentaje que a la entr~da en vigencia de la presente Ley est n asignando, si ste es mayor. Estos recursos se contabilizar n como esfuerzo propio territorial. Para los a os 2007 y 2008 se niantendr en pesos constantes el monto de los recursos de rentas cedidas asignados al r gimen subsidiado en la vigencia 2006. 1 d. Otros recursos propios de las entidades territoriales que hoy destinan o que puedan destinar en el futuro a la financiaci n del r gimen subsidiado. e. Los recursos propios y los dem s que asignen las entidades territoriales al r gimen subsidiado, diferentes a los que deben destinar por L1ey,deber n estar garantizados de I manera permanente. 2) Del Fondo de Solidaridad y Garant a, FOSYGA. I a. Uno punto cinco de la cotizaci n del r gimen contributivo y de los reg menes .especiales y de excepci n. I b. El Gobierno Nacional aportar un monto por lo menOSigual en pesos constantes m s un punto anual adicional a lo aprobado en el presup~esto de la vigencia del a o 2007 cuyo monto fue de doscientos ochenta y seis mil no~ecientos cincuenta y tres millones de pesos ($,00). En todo caso el Gobierno Nacional garantizar los recursos necesarios para cumplir con el proceso de universalizaci n de la poblaci n de SISBEN 1, 11 Y 111 en los t rminos establecidos en la prj3senteley. c. El las cajas de compensaci n familiar de que trata el Art culo 217 de la Ley 100 de 1993. 3) Otros. I I a. Los recursos que para tal efecto sean aportados por gremios, asociaciones y otras organizaciones. : b. Los rendimientos financieros que produzcan las qiferentes fuentes que financian el r gimen subsidiado. I c. El 15% de los recursos adicionales que a partir i de 2007 reciban los municipios, distritos y departamentos como participaci n y transferencias por concepto de impuesto de rentas sobre la producci n de las empresas de la industria petrolera causada en la zona de Cupiagua y Cusiana. i d. Los recursos que aporten los afiliados que tieneni derecho a subsidio parcial y que quieran optar al subsidio pleno o al POS del r gimen contributivo. I Par grafo. Los recursos del r gimen subsidiado del salud transferidos por el Sistema General de Participaciones Y el Fondo de Solidaridad y Garant a se distribuir n dentro de los municipios y distritos con criterio de equidad territorial. En todo caso, se garantizar la continuidad del aseguramiento de quienes lo han adquirido, siempre y cuando cumplan los requisitos para estar en el r gim n subsidiado. i Art culo 12 . Pago de Deudas al r gimen subsidiado. Autor zase a los municipios y departamentos para destinar por una sola ve?, recursos no comprometidos, provenientes' del Fondo de Ahorro y Estabilizaci n Petrolera (FAEP) y del Fondo Nacional de Regal as, para el pago de las deudas con el r gimen subsidiado de salud vigentes a 31 de diciembre de 2004, que hayan i sido registradas en los estados financieros de las ARS a diciembre de 2005. Si las ARS (a partir de esta ley EPS del r gimen subsidiado) con las que se tengan estas Icuentas le adeudan a la red de prestadores, el FAEP y el Fondo Nacional de Regallas, realizar n el giro directo a las instituciones prestadoras de servicios de salud de laIred p blica, previa revisi n de las cuentas pendientes con el r gimen subsidiado.. Art culo 132. Flujo y Protecci n de los recursos. Los actores responsables de la administraci n, flujo y protecci n de los recursos d,eber n acogerse a las siguientes normas: a. El gasto de los recursos de la subcuenta de solidaridad del FOSYGA se programar anualmente por un valor no inferior al recaudo del a o anterior incrementado por la

I . " f' inflaci n causada y se girar , a las entidades territoriales por trimestre anticipad,oprevio cumplimiento de la radicaci n de los contratos, la acreditaci n de cuentas rryaestl'asy el env o y cruce deJa base de d~tos de los afiliados, sin que sean exigibles otros requisitos. El no cumplimiento oportuno de estos giros, generar la~sanciones correspondientes por parte de la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud de acuerdo a lo establecido en la ley. El Ministerio de Hacienda y Cr dito P blico girar p'or trimestre anticipado los recursos que por Presupuesto Nacional le correspondan al . b. Todos los recursos de salud, se manejar n en las entidades territoriales mediante los fondos locales, distritales y departamentales de salud en un cap tulo especial, conservando 'un manejo contable y presupuestal independiente y exclusivo, que permita identificar con precisi n el origen y destinaci n de los recursos de cad~ fuente. El manejo de los recursos se har en tres cuentas maestras, con unidad de caja al interior de cada una de ellas. Estas cuentas corresponder n al recaudo y al gasto en salud p blica colectiva, r gimen subsidiado de salud y prestaci n de servicios de salud en lo no cubierto por subsidios a la demanda, con las excepciones de algunos rubros que en salud p blica colectiva o en prestaci n de servicios de salud en lo no cubierto por subsidios a la demanda, se ale el Ministerio de la Protecci n Social. Las cuentas maestras deber n abrirse con entidades financieras que garanticen el pago de intereses a tasas comerciales aceptables, el incumplimiento de lo anterior acarrear las sanciones previstas en el art culo 2 de la presente ley. El Ministerio de la Protecci n Social reglamentar la materia, dentro de los tres meses siguientes a la vigencia de la presente ley. c. Los pagos, efectuados por la entidad territorial a las EPS del r gimen subsidiado se har n bimestre anticipado dentro de los primeros 10 d as de cada bim~stre. Estos .pagos se har n solo mediante giro electr nico, a cuentas previamente registradas de entidades que est n debidamente habilitadas y mediante la presentaci n, de facturas que cumplan lo previsto en el art culo 617 del Estatuto Tributario. d. Las Entidades Promotoras de Salud EPS de ambos reg menes, pagar n los servicios a los Prestadores de Servicios de salud habilitados, mes anticipado en un 100%.si los contratos son por capitaci n. Si fuesen por otra modalidad, como pago por evento, global prospectivo o grupo diagn stico se har como m nin10 un pago anticipado del 50% del valor de la factura, dentro de los cinco d as post~riores a su presentaci n. En caso de no presentarse objeci n o glosa alguna, el saldo se pagar dentro de los treinta d as (30) siguientes a la presentaci n de la factura, siempre y cuando haya recibido los recursos del ente territorial en el caso del r gimen subsidiado. De lo contrario, pagar dentro de los quince (15) d as posteriores a la recepci n del pago. El Ministerio de la Protecci n Social reglamentar lo referente a la pontrataci n por capitaci n, ala forma y los tiempos de presentaci n, recepci n, remisi ny revisi n de facturas, glosas y respuesta a glosas y pagos e intereses de mora, ase~urando que aquellas facturas que presenten glosas queden canceladas dentro de los 60 d as posteriores a la presentaci n de la factura. e. Los municipios y distritos destinar n hasta -el 0,4% de los recursos del, r gimen sUbsidiado, para financiar los servicios de interventor a de dicho r gimen. La interventor a s lo podr ser contratada con entidades previamente habilitadas departamentalmente y del Distrito Capital, a trav s de concursos -de m ritos" de acuerdo con la reglamentaci n que expida el Ministerio de la Protecci n Social. Adicionalmente, los municipios y distritos destinar n el 0,2% de los r,ecursos del r gimen subsidiado a la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud para qUe ejerza la inspecci n, vigilancia y control en las entidades territoriales. El recaudo al que hace referencia el presente inciso, ser reglamentado por el Gobierno Nacional, dentro de los tres (3) meses siguientes a la entrada en vigencia de la presente ley. f. Las Entidades Promotoras de Salud del R gimen Subsidiado, manejar n los recursos en cuentas maestras separadas para el recaudo y gasto en la forma que reglamente el , ,  
>'.<p>

Ministerio de la Protecci n Social. Sus rendimientos deber n ser invertidos en los Planes Obligatorios de Salud. Par grafo 12. El Gobierno Nacional tomar todas las medidas necesarias para asegurar el flujo gil y efectivo de los recursos del Sistema, utilizando de ser necesario, el giro directo y la sanci n a aquellos actores que no abeleren el flujo de los recursos. I Par grafo 22 Los giros correspondientes al Sistemal General de Participaciones para salud, destinados a la financiaci n del Sistema Gene~alde Seguridad Social en Salud, se podr n efectuar directamente a los actores del Sistema, en aquellos casos en que alguno de los actores no giren oportunamente. Est~ giro se realizar en la forma y oportunidad que se ale el reglamento que para el efecto expida el Gobierno Nacional. Los mecanismos de sanci n y giro oportuno de reCLJrsostambi n se deben aplicar a las EPS que manejan el r gimen contributivo. Par grafo 32 El Gobierno Nacional, antes de seis meses de la entrada en vigencia de la presente ley, establecer los mecanismos que b;usquen eliminar la evasi n y la elusi n en el Sistema General de Seguridad Social en iSalud. Par grafo 42: El Ministerio de la Protecci n Social ~jercer las funciones propias del consejo de administraci n del FOSYGA. I , Par grafo 5 . Cuando los Entes Territoriales o las Entidades Promotoras de Salud, EPS o ARS no paguen dentro de los plazos establecidos en la presente Ley a las Instituciones Prestadoras de Servicios, estar n obligadas a reconocer intereses de mora a la tasa legal vigente que rige para las obligaciores financieras. Par grafo 6 . Cuando las IPS no paguen oportuna~ente a los profesionales que les prestan sus servicios, estar n obligadas a reconocer intereses de mora a la tasa legal vigente que rige para las obligaciones financieras, d~ acuerdo con la reglamentaci n que, para ello expida el Ministerio de la Protecci n Social dentro de los seis meses posteriores a la entrada en vigencia de la presente ley;I CAPITULO IV I I DEL ASEGURAMIENTO I Art culo 142 Organizaci n del Aseguramiento. Pa~aefectos de esta ley enti ndase por aseguramiento en salud, la administraci n del riesofinanciero, la gesti n del riesgo en salud, la articulaci n de los servicios que garantice,el acceso efectivo, la garant a de la calidad en la prestaci n de los servicios de salud y la representaci n del afiliado ante el prestador y los dem s actores sin perjuicio de la autonom a del usuario. Lo anterior exige que el asegurador asuma el riesgo transferidol por el usuario y cumpla con las obligaciones establecidas en los Planes Obligatorios dr Salud. Las Entidades Promotoras de Salud en cada r gimerl son las responsables de cumplir con las funciones indelegables del aseguramiento. Las entidades que a la vigencia de la presente ley administran el r gimen subsidiado se depominar n en adelante Entidades Promotoras de Salud del R gimen Subsidiado.(EPS'S). Cumplir n con los requisitos de habilitaci n y dem s que se ala el reglamento. II A partir de la vigencia de la presente Ley el Sistema tendr las siguientes reglas adicionales para su operaci n: II a. Se beneficiar n con subsidio total o pleno en el Regimen Subsidiado, las personas pobres y vulnerables clasificadas en los niveles I y 11 qtelSISBEN o del instrumento que lo remplace, siempre y cuando no est n en el r gimenlcontributivo o deban estar en l o en otros reg menes especiales y de excepci n. ; Conservar n los subsidios quienes a la vigencia de la presente Ley cuenten con subsidios parciales y est n clasificados en los ni]Jeles I y 11 del SISBEN y las poblaciones especiales que el Gobierno Nacional defi~a como prioritarias.

, Se promover la afiliaci n de las personas que pierdan la calidad de cotizantes o beneficiarios del r gimen contributivo y que pertenezcan a los niveles 1y 11'del SISBEN. b. La ampliaci n de cobertura con subsidios parciales a nivel municipal se mar una vez se haya logrado una cobertura del 90% al r gimen subsidiado de los niv~les I y 11del SISBEN y aplicar nicamente para personas clasificadas en el nivel 111del SISBEN. Tendr n prioridad quienes hayan perdido su afiliaci n al r gimen contributivo, de acuerdo con la reglamentaci n que establezca el Mini~terio de la Protecci n Social. c. Los beneficiarios del nivel 111del SISBEN que est n afiliados al R gimen Subsidiado mediante subsidios totales o parciales al momento de la entrada en vigencia de la presente ley y que hayan recibido su carn de r gimen subsidiado de acuerdo a las reglas vigentes en el momento de la carnetizaci n, mantendr n su condici n siempre y cuando cumplan con los requisitos exigidos para ser beneficiarios. d. El Gobierno Nacional reglamentar los mecanismos e incentivos para promover que la poblaci n del nivel 111del SISBEN pueda, mediante los aportes complementarios al I subsidio parcial, afiliarse al r gimen contributivo o recibir los beneficios plenos del r gimen subsidiado. La UPC de los subsidios parciales no podr ser inferi0r al 50% del valor de la UPC-S. " e. La Comisi n de Regulaci n en Salud actualizar anualmente el Plan Obligatorio de Salud buscando el acercamiento progresivo de los contenidos de los planJs de los dos reg menes, con tendencia hacia el que se encuentra previsto para i el r gimen contributivo. f. El valor total de la UPC del R gimen Subsidiado ser entregado a 'las"EPS del r gimen subsidiado. Las actividades propias del POS subsidiado inchilidas las de promoci n y prevenci n ser n ejecutadas a trav s de las EPS del R gimen Subsidiado. La prestaci n de los servicios para la atenci n de Promoci n y Prevenciqn se har a trav s de la red p blica contratada por las EPS del R gimen Subsidiado d,elrespectivo municipio. Cuando las ESE's no tengan capacidad para prestar estos servicios de promoci n y prevenci n o cuando los resultados pactados entre EPSpel R gimen Subsidiado y las ESE's se incumplan, estos servicios podr n prestarse a trav s de otras entidades, previa autorizaci n del Ministerio de la Protecci n Social o en quien ste delegue. Los municipios acordar n con las EPS del R gimenSu~sidiado los mecanismos para que las atenciones en salud y de promoci n y prevenci n se efect en cerca a /a residencia del afiliado, con agilidad y celeridad. : g. No habr copagos ni cuotas moderadoras para los afiliados del R gimen Subsidiado en Salud clasificados en el nivel I del SISBEN o el instrumento que lo remplace. h. No habr per odos m nimos de cotizaci n o periodos de carencia ,superiores a 26 semanas en el R gimen Contributivo. Alos afiliados se les contabilizar !el tiempo de filiaci n en el R gimen Subsidiado o en cualquier EPS del R gimen Contributivo, para efectos de los c lculos de los periodos de carencia. i. La afiliaci n inicial de la poblaci n de desplazados y desmovilizados cuyo financiamiento en su totalidad est a cargo del FOSYGA se har a una Entidad Promotora de Salud de naturaleza p blica del orden nacional, sin perJuicio de que preserve el derecho a la libre elecci n en el siguiente periodo de traslado. El Gobierno Nacional reglamentar la afiliaci n de esta poblaci n cuando en el respectivo municipio no exista 'dicha oferta. j. En aquellos casos de enfermedad de alto costo en los que se ,soliciten rrledicamentos no incluidos en el Plan de beneficios del r gimen contributivo, las EPS llevar n a consideraci n del Comit T cnico Cient fico dichos requerimientos. Si, la EPS no estudia oportunamente tales solicitudes ni las tramita ante el respectivo ,Comit y se

obliga a la prestaci n de los mismos mediante acci n de tutela, los costos ser n cubiertos por partes iguales entre las EPS y el FOSYGA. El Ministerio de la Protecci n Social reglamentar el presente art culo, dentro de Iqs seis (6) meses posteriores a la entrada en vigencia de la presente ley. En todo caso, cuando el FOSYGA haga el reconocimiento, el pago se har sobre la base de las tarifas m nimas definidas por la Comisi n de Regulaci n en Salud. k. Es responsabilidad de los aseguradores el implem~ntar programas de promoci n de la salud y prevenci n de la enfermedad que se erhmarquen dentro las prioridades definidas en el Plan Nacional de Salud P blica. La gesti n y resultados de dichos programas ser n monitoreados a trav s de los mecanismos de evaluaci n de que trata el art culo segundo de la presente Ley. I I I 1. Por tratarse de una poblaci n dispersa geogr ficamente y con el fin de facilitar la operatividad en la atenci n en salud de la pobl ci n de los departamentos de Amazonas, Caquet , Guaviare, Guain a, Putumayo, I Vichada y Vaup s, el Gobierno Nacional definir los mecanismos que permitan mejprar el acceso a los servicios de salud de dichas comunidades y fortalecer el aseguramiento p blico en dichos Departamentos. I m. La poblaci n reclusa del pa s se afiliar al Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud. El Gobierno Nacional determinar los mecanis1mos que permitan la operatividad para que esta poblaci n reciba adecuadamente sus servicios. Art culo 152 Regulaci n de la integraci n vertic .1 patrimonial y de la posici n dominante. Las Empresas Promotoras de Salua (EPS) no podr n contratar, directamente o a trav s de terceros, con sus propias IPS m s del 30% del valor del gasto en salud. Las EPS podr n distribuir este gasto en las proporciones que consideren pertinentes dentro de los distintos niveles de complejidad de los servicios contemplados en el Plan Obligatorio de Salud. I I El Gobierno Nacional reglamentar dentro de los seis meses siguientes a la vigencia de la presente ley, las condiciones de competencia nebesarias para evitar el abuso de posici n dominante o conflictos de inter s, de cualqui1era de los actores del sistema de salud. Dese un per odo de transici n de un (1) a o para aquallas EPS que sobrepasen el 30% de que trata el presente art culo para que se ajusten a este porcentaje. Par grafo. Las EPS del R gimen Contributivo garanti~ar n la inclusi n en sus redes de Instituciones Prestadoras de Salud de car cter p blicd. Art culo 162 Contrataci n en el R gimen Subsidiado y EPS P blicas del R gimen Contributivo. Las Entidades Promotoras de Salud d l r gimen subsidiado contratar n obligatoria y efectivamente un m nimo porcentual del :gasto en salud con las Empresas Sociales del Estado debidamente habilitadas en el municipio de residencia del afiliado, siempre y cuando exista all la correspondiente capatidad resolutiva. Dicho porcentaje ser , como m nimo, el sesenta por ciento (60%)1. Lo anterior estar sujeto al cumplimiento de requisitos e indicadores de calida9 y resultados, oferta disponible, indicadores de gesti n y tarifas competitivas. Las Entidades Promotoras de Salud de naturaleza p blica del R gimen Contributivo, deber h contratar como m nimo el 60% del gasto en salud con las ESEs escindidas del ISS siempre y cuando exista capacidad resolutiva y se cumpla con indicadores de calidad y re1sultados, indicadores de gesti n y tarifas competitivas .. ,I El Ministerio de la Protecci n Social reglamentar este art culo de tal manera que permita la distribuci n adecuada de este porcent~je en los diferentes niveles de complejidad, teniendo en cuenta la diversidad de las diferentes Entidades Territoriales. I

lr. r Par grafo. Setgarantizar n los servicios de baja complejidad de maneralpermanente en el municipio de residencia de ,los afiliados, salvo cuando a juicio de ~tos sea m~s favorable ~ecibirlosen un municipio diferente con mejor accesibilidad geog~ fica. ." " ( Art culo 172 Liquidaci n de contratos en el r gimen subsidiado. Los gobernador~s y/o alcaldes tendr n un plazo de seis (6) meses a partir de la vigencia de la pres~nte' ley, para liquidar de mutuo acuerdo, en compa a de las EPS del R gimen Subsidiaqo, ; los contratos que hayan firmado las Entidades territoriales como consec1uencia,de ,la operaci n del' R gimen Subsidiado, y que tengan pendiente liquidar en cada Entidad Territorial. En los casos en que no haya acuerdo para la liquidaci n o que los e~tes t~rritoriales no lo hagan una vez vencido el plazo se alado en el presente articulo, el Ministerio de la Protecci n Social reglamentar el mecanismo por el cual se permita que, a trav s de un mecanismo de arbitramento t cnico se proceda a la liquidaci n de los mismos, en el menor tiempo posible. Art culo 182 Aseguramiento de los independientes contratistas de prestaci n de servicios. Los independientes contratistas de prestaci n de servicios cotizar n al Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud el porcentaje obligatorio para salud sobre una base de la cotizaci n m xima de un 40% del valor mensualizado del contrato. El contratista podr autorizar a la entidad contratante el descuento y pago de la cotizaci n sin que ello genere relaci n laboral. Para los dem s contratos y tipos de ingresos el Gobierno Nacional reglamentar un sistema de presunci n de ingresos con base en la informaci n sobre las actividades econ micas, la regi n de operaci n, la estabilidad y estacionalidad del ingreso. Par grafo. Cuando el contratista pueda probar que ya est cotizando ~obre el tope m ximo de cotizaci n, no le ser aplicable lo dispuesto en el presente art culo. Art culo 192 Aseguramiento del Alto Costo. Para la atenci n de enfermedades de alto costo las entidades promotoras de salud contratar n el reaseguro o responder n, directa o colectivamente por dicho riesgo, de conformidad con la reglamentaci n que sobre la materia expida el Gobierno Nacional. Art culo 202 Prestaci n de servicios de salud a la poblaci n pobre en lo no cubierto por subsidios a la demanda. Las Entidades territoriales coritratar n con . Empresas Sociales del Estado debidamente habilitadas,la atenci n de; la poblaci n pobre no asegurada y lo no cubierto por subsidios a la demanda. Cuando la oferta de servicios no exista o sea ,insuficiente en el municipio o en su rea de influencia, la entidad territorial, previa autorizaci n del Ministerio de la Protecci n Social o por quien delegue, podr contratar con otras Instituciones Prestadoras de Servidos de Salud debidamente habilitadas. Par grafo. Se garantiza a todos los colombianos la atenci n inicial de urgencias en cualquier IPS del pa s. Las EPS o las entidades territoriales responsables de la atenci n a la poblaci n pobre no cubierta por los subsidios a la demanda, no podr n negar la prestaci n y pago de servicios a las IPS que atiendan sus afiliados, cuando est n I causados por este tipo de servicios, a n sin que medie contrato. El incumplimiento de , esta disposici n, ser sancionado por la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud ,con multas, por una sola vez o sucesivas, hasta de 2000 salarios m nimos legales mensuales vigentes (SMLMV) por cada multa, y en caso de reincidencia podr 'Conllevarhasta la p rdida o cancelaci n del registro o certificado de la instituci n: Art culo 212 Movilidad entre Regimenes. Con el nimo de lograr la permanencia en el Sistema, los afiliados al r gimen subsidiado que ingresen al r gime~ contributivo

;  
>, deber n informar tal circunstancia a la entidad territorial para que proceda a suspender su afiliaci n la cual se mantendr por un a o, t rmino1dentrodel cual podr reactivarla. Art culo 222 Del subsidio a la cotizaci n: Aquellas 'personas que teniendo derecho al r gimen subsidiado pero que, hayan cotizado al r~gimen contributivo dos (2) a os dentro de los ltimos cuatro (4) a os, tendr n prioridad en cualquier programa de subsidio a la cotizaci n que como desarrollo de la presente ley, se implemente en el Sistema General de Seguridad S;ciaeln Salud. Par grafo. El Subsidio a la cotizaci n, una vez ~ea definido por la Comisi n de Regulaci n en Salud, se mantendr por lo menos durante un a o a los beneficiarios del mismo. i Art culo 232 Obligaciones de las Aseguradoras para garantizar la Integralidad y continuidad .en la Prestaci n de los Servicios. Las Empresas Promotoras de Salud (EPS) del r gimen contributivo y subsidiado deber~n atender con la celeridad y la frecuencia que requiera la complejidad de las patolog!as de los usuarios del mismo. As mismo las citas m dicas deben ser fijadas con la rapidez que requiere un tratamiento oportuno por parte de la EPS, en aplicaci n de los p~incipiosde accesibilidad y calidad correspondiente. i El Gobierno Nacional reglamentar dentro de los seis;meses siguientes a la expedici n de la presente ley, los limites de afiliaci n a las entidades promotoras de salud, previo estudio t cnico que se realice de acuerdo a las capacidades t cnicas, cient ficas y administrativas de las mismas. Art culo 242 Afiliaci n de las entidades p blicas al Sistema General de Riesgos Profesionales. A partir de la vigencia de la presente ley todas las entidades p blicas del orden nacional, departamental, distrital municipal podr n contratar directamente con la administradora de riesgos profesionales del Instituto de Seguros Sociales, de no ser as , deber n seleccionar su administradora de I riesgos profesionales mediante concurso p blico, al cual se invitar obligatori~mente por lo menos a una administradora de riesgos profesionales de naturale~a p blica. Lo dispuesto en este art culo no ser aplicable a los reg menes de excepci n previstos en el art culo 279 de la Ley 100 de 1993. CAPITULO V DE LA PRESTACION DE SERVICI:OSDE SALUD I Art culo 252 De la Regulaci n en la prestaci n del servicios de salud. Con el fin de regular la prestaci n de los servicios de salud, el Ministerio de la Protecci n Social definir : I I a. Los requisitos y el procedimiento para la habilitaci n de nuevas Instituciones prestadoras de servicios de salud teniendo en buenta criterios poblacionales, epidemiol gicos, financieros, socioecon micos y conqiciones del mercado. Toda nueva. Instituci n Prestadora de Servicios de Salud, habilitar en forma previa al inicio de actividades, ante el Ministerio de la Protecci n S0cial los servicios de salud que I pretenda prestar. El Ministerio podr delegar la habilitaci n en las entidades territoriales. b. Definir las medidas necesarias para evitar la selecci n adversa y selecci n de riesgo de los usuarios por parte de las EPS y de los entes territoriales, para evitar la distribuci n inequitativa de los costos de la atenci n d~ los distintos tipos de riesgo. , I c. El dise o de un sistema de clasificaci n de IPS, ~on base en los indicadores, que provea el sistema obligatorio de garant a de caliciiad relacionado con el Sistema Tarifario, de manera que incentive a las IPS para aspender en su clasificaci n y optar por mejores tarifas. I ~ - ")<p>

.) .. \. ,~ ~'.; .- - t' ., d. Los mecanismos para que las EPS, de los diferentes reg menes,gar~nticen a I~s . I afiliados la posibilidad de escoger entre las diferentes opciones de IPS existentes red ofrecida por la aseguradora en su rea de influencia, sin perjuicio del~ previsto en la presente Ley como porcentaje m nimo a contratar con la red p blica de p;restaci nde servicios en el r gimen subsidiado. '. Par grafo 1. El usuario que vea menoscabado su derecho a la libre escog~nci jide IPS o que se haya afiliado con la promesa de obtener servicios en una determinada red de prestadores y sta no sea cierta, podr cambiar de aseguradora sin importar el tiempo de permanencia en sta. El traslado voluntario de un usuario podr hacers1ea partir de un a o de afiliado a esa EPS seg n reglamentaci n que para dichos efectos expida el Ministerio de la Protecci n Social. La Superintendencia Nacional de Salud podr delegar en las entidades territoriales la autorizaci n de estos traslados. La aseguradora que incurra en las causales mencionadas en el presente art culo ser dbjeto de las sanciones establecidas en la Ley por parte de la Superintendencia Nacio'1al de Salud, salvo las limitaciones a la libre elecci n derivadas del porcentaje d obligatoria contrataci n con la red p blica. '. Par grafo 2. Autor zase al Ministerio de la Protecci n Social para certificar, previo el lleno de los requisitos, a los municipios capitales de departamentos, que a la entrada en vigencia de la presente ley, no hayan sido certificados para el manejo aut nomo de los recursos destinados a la salud. Par grafo 3. El servicio de salud a nivel territorial se prestar mediante la integraci n de redes, de acuerdo con la reglamentaci n existente. Art culo 262 De la prestaci n de servicios por parte de las institucion~s p blicas~ La prestaci n de servicios de salud por parte de las instituciones p blicas solo se har a trav s de Empresas Sociales del Estado (ESE's) que podr n estar constituidas por una o varias sedes o unidades prestadoras de servicios de salud. En todo caso; toda unidad prestadora de servicios de salud de car cter p blico deber hacer p : .rtede una Empresa Social del Estado, excepto las unidades de prestaci n de servicios de salud que hacen parte de las empresas industriales y comerciales del Estado y de aquellas entidades p blicas cuyo objeto no es la prestaci n de servicios de salud. En cada municipio existir una ESE o una unidad prestadora de servicios integrante de una ESE. Par grafo 12 Cuando por las condiciones del mercado de su rea de influencia, las ESE's no sean sostenibles financieramente en condiciones de eficiencia, las entidades territoriales podr n transferir recursos que procuren garantizar los servipios b sicos requeridos por la poblaci n, en las condiciones y requisitos que establezca el reglamento. Par grafo 2 . La Naci n y las entidades territoriales promover n los ;servicios de Telemedicina para contribuir a la prevenci n de enfermedades cr nicas, c jipacitaci ny a la disminuci n de costos y mejoramiento de la calidad y oportunidad de prestaci n de servicios como es el caso de las im genes diagn sticas. Especial inter ~ tendr n los Departamentos de Amazonas, Casanare, Caquet , Guaviare, Guain a, Vichada y Vaup s... Art culo 272 Regulaci n de las Empresas Sociales del Estado. ,El Gobierno. Nacional reglamentar dentro de los seis meses a partir de la vigencia de la presente ley, los siguientes aspectos: a. Los reqUisitos para la creaci n, transformaci n, categorizaci n, organizaci n, y i operaci n de las Empresas Sociales del Estado, teniendo en cuenta los siguientes ' criterios: Poblaci n, densidad poblacional, perfil epidemiol gico, rea de influencia, accesibilidad geogr fica y cultural, servicios que ofrece, grado de ,complejidad, capacidad instalada, capital de trabajo, producci n, sostenibilidad; dise o yla' participaci n de la Empresa Social del Estado (ESE) en la red de su rea qe influencia. '-...;"

b. La forma de constituir Empresas Sociales del Estado cuando se trata de empresas de propiedad de varias entidades territoriales que se ~socian. I c. Las condiciones y requisitos para que la Naci n y las entidades territoriales puedan transferir a las Empresas Sociales del Estado (EpE's), recursos cuando por las condiciones d,elmercado las ESE's, en condiciones dE(eficiencia, no sean sostenibles. d. Los mecanismos de conformaci n, las funcione~ y funcionamiento de las juntas directivas del nivel nacional, departamental, distrital y municipal. En todo caso stas deber n estar integradas en forma tal que un tercio de sus integrantes est n designados por la comunidad, un tercio represente el:sector cient fico de la salud y un tercio al sector pol tico-administrativo. I I Par grafo 12 Mientras el Gobierno Nacional reglam~nte el presente art culo, ya partir de la vigencia de la presente ley, cualquier creaci n o transformaci n de una nueva Empresa Social del Estado (ESE) deber tener previamente, el visto bueno del Ministerio de la Protecci n Social. I Par grafo 22 Las Instituciones Prestadoras de Salud p blicas que en el momento vienen funcionando y tienen contrataci n vigente podr n continuar su ejecuci n, y dispondr n de un a o a partir de la fecha de la vigencia de la presente ley para transformarse en Empresas Sociales del Estado o afiliarse a una. i Par grafo 32 Por ser de categor a especial de entidad p blica descentralizada, el Gobierno Na6ional expedir seis meses despu s de la entrada en vigencia de la presente ley, Ia reglamentaci n en lo referido a cdnformaci n de juntas directivas, nombramiento, evaluaci n y remoci n de gerentes, r gimen salarial, prestacional, sistemas de costos, informaci n, adquisici n y comp~as de las Empresas Sociales del Estado. I Par grafo 42 Para los Departamentos nuevos creadqs por la Constituci n de 1991 en su art culo 309, que presenten condiciones especiales, y el Departamento del Caquet , el Ministerio de la Protecci n Social reglamentar eh los seis meses siguientes a la expedici n de esta Ley, la creaci n y funcionamien~o de las Empresas Sociales del Estado, con los servicios especializados de median~ y alta complejidad requeridos, priorizando los servicios de Telemedicina. La Contrataci n de servicios de Salud para las Emprdsas Sociales del Estado de estos Departamentos se realizar preferiblemente con las EPS p blicas administradoras del r gimen subsidiado, las cuales se fortalecer n institucipnalmente. Art culo 282 De los Gerentes de las Empresas Sobiales del Estado. Los Gerentes de las Empresas Sociales del Estado ser n nombradbs por per odos institucionales de cuatro (4) a os, mediante concurso de m ritos que d~ber realizarse dentro de los tres meses, contados desde el inicio del per odo del PresIdente de la Rep blica o del Jefe de la Entidad Territorial respectiva, seg n el caso. Para lo anterior, la Junta Directiva conformar una terna, previo proceso de selecci n be la cual, el nominador, seg n estatutos, tendr que nombrar el respectivo Gerente. !  
>I Los Gerentes de las Empresas Sociales del Estado podr n ser reelegidos por una sola vez, cuando la Junta Directiva as lo proponga al nom'inador, siempre y cuando cumpla con los indicadores de evaluaci n conforme lo se ale 'el Reglamento, o previo concurso de m ritos. En caso de vacancia absoluta del gerente deber Jdelantarse el mismo proceso de selecci n y el per odo del gerente seleccionado culminar al vencimiento del per odo institucional. Cuando la vacancia se produzca a men:osde doce meses de terminar el respectivo periodo, el Presidente de la Rep blica i o el jefe de la administraci n Territorial a la que pertenece la ESE, designar gerent'e. I C. -)<p>

-"" .' !,-. d, . . ~. Par grafo Transitorio. Los Gerentes de las ESE's de los. niveles D~partamental,' bistrital y Municipal cuyo per odo de tres a os termina el 31:de 9~ci~mbr~de 2006 o durante el a o 2007 continuar n ejerciendo el cargo hasta el 31 de marzo de 2008. Los gerentes de las ESE's nacionales que sean elegidos por co~curso ~em ritos .o reelegidos hasta el 31 de diciembre de 2007, culminar n su periodo el 6 de noviembre de 2010. C'uando se produzcan cambios de gerente durante este: periodo, su nombramiento no podr superar el 6 de noviembre de 2010 Y estar n: ~ujetos al cumplimiento de los reglamentos que para el efecto expida el Ministerio de la' .; ,!rote ci nSocial. Para el caso de los gerentes de las ESE's Departamentales, Distritalesol Municipales que a la vigencia de la presente Ley hayan sido nombrados por concurso de m ritos o reelegidos, continuar n ejerciendo hasta finalizar el per odo para el! cual fueron nombrados o reelegidos, quienes los reemplacen para la culminaci n del per odo de cuatro anos determinado en esta Ley, ser n nombrados por concurso de m ritos por,un periodo que culminar el 31 de marzo de 2012. Todos los gerentes qe las ESE's departamentales, distritales o municipales iniciar n periodos iguales el 1Q de abril de 2012 y todos los gerentes de las ESE's nacionales iniciar n periodos iguales el 7 de noviembre de 2010. , I . . Art culo 292 Del pasivo prestacional de las empresas sociale~ del' Estado. En ' concordancia con el art culo 242 de la Ley 100 de 1993, los art culos 61,:62, 63 de la Ley 715 de 2001, el Gobierno Nacional a trav s .del Ministerio de Hacierida y Cr dito P blico y los entes territoriales departamentales firmar n los contratos de (concurrencia y pagar n el pasivo prestacional por concepto de cesant as, :pensiones' y pensiones de jubilaci n, vejez, invalidez y sustituciones pension~les, causadas en las Empresas Sociales del Estado al finalizar la vigencia de 1993.. Par grafo. Conc dase plazo de un (1) a o a partir de la entrada en vigencia de la presente Ley para que el Ministerio de Hacienda y Cr dito Publico y:l~s entidades territoriales departamentales emitan los bonos pensionales respectivosge;acuerdo a la con urrencia entre el Gobierno Nacional y el ente territorial Departtamental. El incumplimiento de .10 establecido en el presente art culo ser sancionado como .falta gravfsima. Art culo 302 Del fortalecimiento de Asociaciones y/o Cooperativas de las ESE'S. El Gobierno 'Nacional, departamental y municipal promover n la c~eaci n y el fortalecimiento de asociaciones y/o cooperativas de las ESE's, que tengan como objetivo fortalecer la red p blica hospitalaria. ' Estas asociaciones y/o cooperativas ofrecer n servicios y/o podr n proveer insumos, siempre. y cuando beneficien a las entidades con econom a de escala, calidad, oportunidad, eficiencia y transparencia. I Art culo 312 Prohibici n en la prestaci n de servicios de salud: Er) ning n caso se podr n prestar servicios asistenciales de salud directamente por parte de los Entes Territoriales .. CAPITULO VI SALUD P BLICA Articulo 322 De la salud P blica. La salud p blica esta constituida por el conjunto de pol ticas qU buscan garantizar de una manera integrada, la salud de la ~oblaci n por medio de acciones de salubridad dirigidas tanto de manera individual como colectiva, ya ' que sus resultados se constituyen en indicadores de las condiciones de vi'da, bienestar y desarrollo del pa s. Dichas acciones se realizar n bajo la rector a del Estado y deber n promover la participaci n responsable de todos los sectores de la .comunidad.

C, . 1

~~~~~~~~~~~=~~~~=~~_~~~.~.~~~~TI ~~~~ ~ar grafo4 . EI"lnstituto Nacional de Salud se fortal~cer t cnicamente para cumplir adem s de las funciones descritas en el decreto 272 de 2004 las siguientes) , a. Definir e implementar el modelo operativo del Sistema de Vigilancia y Control en Salud P blica en el Sistema General de Seguridad Social en ,Salud. : b. Realizar los estudios e investigaci n que soporten al Ministerio de Protecci n Social para la toma de decisiones para el Plan Nacional de Salud. Art cylo 342 Supervisi n en algunas reas de Salud P blica., al Instituto Nacional de Vigilancia de Medicamentos y Alimentos - INVIMA, como autoridad sanitaria nacional, adem s de las dispuestas en otras disposiciones legales, las siguientes: a. La evaluaci n de factores de riesgo y expedici n de medidas sanitarias relacionadas con alimentos y materias primas para la fabricaci n de los mismos. b; La competencia exclusiva de la inspecci n, vigilancia y control de la producci n y procesamiento de alimentos, de las plantas de beneficio de animales, de lo,s centros de acopio de leche y de las plantas de procesamiento de leche y sus derivados as como del transporte asociado a estas actividades. , c. La competencia exclusiva de la inspecci n, vigilancia y control en la inocuidad en la importaci n y exportaci n de alimentos y materias primas para la prodUpci n de los mismos, en puertos, aeropuertos y pasos fronterizos, sin perjuicio de las competencias que por ley le corresponden al Instituto Colombiano Agropecuario, ICA. Corresponde a los departamentos, distritos y a los municipios de categor as 1, 2, 3 Y especial, la vigilancia y control sanitario de la distribuci n y comercializaci n de alimeliltos y de los establecimientos gastron micos, as como, del transporte asociadd a dichas actividades. Except ase del presente literal al departamento archipi l~go de S~n Andr s, Providencia y Santa Catalina por tener r gimen especial. I d. La garant a mediante una tecnolog a de se alizaci n de medicamentos, su identificaci n en cualquier parte de la cadena de ,distribuci n, desde la prod,ucci n hasta el consumidor final con el objetivo de evitar, la falsificaci n, adulteraci n, vencimiento y contrabando. Las entidades territoriales exigir n tanto a distribuidores como a productores que todos los medicamentos que se. comercialicen en su jurisdicci n cumplan con estos requisitos. Los establecimientos farmac uticos minoristas se ajustar n a la~ siguientes definiciones: Farmacia-Droguer a: Es el establecimiento farmac utico dedicado a la elaboraci n de preparaciones magistrales y a la venta al detal de medicamentos alop ticos, homeop ticos, fitoterap uticos, dispositivos m dicos, suplementos dietarios, cosm ticos, productos de tocador, higi nicos y productos ,que nq produzcan contaminaci n o pongan en riesgo la salud de los usuarios. Estos productos deben estar ubicados en estanter a independiente y separada. En cuanto a lal recepci n y almacenamiento, dispensaci n, transporte y comercializaci n de medicamentos y dispositivos m dicos, se someter n a la normatividad vigente, en la materia. Droguer a: Es el establecimiento farmac utico dedicado a la venta al detal de productos enunciados y con los rn,ismos requisitos contemplados para Farmacia-Droguer a; a excepci n de la elaboraci n de preparaciones magistrales. Par grafo. El INVIMA, podr delegar algunas de estas funciones de com n acuerdo con las' entidades territoriales. CAPITULO VII INSPECCION, VIGilANCIA Y CONTROL ARTICULO 352 Definiciones. Para efectos del presente cap tulo de la Ley, se adoptan las siguientes definiciones:

i ART CULO 372 Ejes del Sistema de Inspecci n, Vigilancia y control de la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud. Para cumpli~con las funciones de inspecci n, vigilancia y control la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud ejercer sus funciones teniendo como base los siguientes ejes: I A- Inspecci n: La inspecci n, es el conjunto de actividades y acciones encaminadas al seguimiento, monitoreo y evaluaci n del Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud y que sirven para solicitar, confirmar y analizar de marera puntual la informaci n que se requiera sobre la situaci n de los servicios de salud y sus recursos, sobre la situaci n jur dica, financiera, t cnica-cient fica, administrativa! y econ mica de las entidades sometidas a vigilancia de la Superintendencia Nacior 1alde Salud dentro del mbito de su competencia. Son funciones de inspecci n entre otras las visita;s, la revisi n de documentos, el seguimiento de peticiones de inter s general o particular y la pr ctica de investigaciones administrativas. I B.- Vigilancia: La vigilancia, consiste en la atribuci n de la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud para advertir, prevenir, orientar, asistir y propender porque las entidades encargadas del financiamiento, aseguramiento, prestaci n del servicio de Salud, atenci n al !usuario, participaci n social y dem s sujetos de vigilancia de la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud, cumplan con la~ normas que regulan el Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud para el desarrollo de ste. i C.- Control: El control consiste en la atribuci n de la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud para ordenar los correctivos tendientes a la superaci n de la situaci n cr tica o irregular Uur dica,financiera, econ mica, t cnica, cient fico-administrativa) de cualquiera de sus vigilados y sancionar las actuaciones que s$ aparten del ordenamiento legal bien sea por acci n o por omisi n. ART CULO 362 Sistema de Inspecci n, Vigilancia y Control. Cr ase el Sistema de inspecci n, vigilancia y control del Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud como un conjunto de normas, agentes, y procesos articul'ados entre s , el cual estar en cabeza de la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud de acuerdo con sus competencias constitucionales y legales, sin perjuicio de las facultad~s asignadas al Instituto Nacional de Salud yaIINVIMA. 1.- Financiamiento.- Su objetivo es vigilar por la eficibncia, eficacia y efectividad en la generaci n, flujo, administraci n y aplicaci n de los re ursos del sector salud. I I 2. Aseguramiento.- Su objetivo es vigilar el cumplimiento de los derechos derivados de la afiliaci n,o vinculaci n de la poblaci n a un plan ~e beneficios de salud. i 3. Prestaci n de servicios de atenci n en salud p blica. Su objetivo es vigilar que la prestaci n de los servicios de atenci n en salud in~dividualy colectiva se haga en condiciones de disponibilidad, accesibilidad, aceptabilidad y est ndares de calidad, en las fases de promoci n, prevenci n, diagn stico, tratal11ientoy rehabilitaci n. 4.- Atenci n al usuario y participaci n socialJ Su objetivo es garantizar el cumplimiento de los derechos de los usuarios en el, Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud, as como los deberes por parte de los diferentes actores del Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud; de igual forrha promocionar y desarrollar los mecanismos de participaci n ciudadana y de protecci h al usuario del servicio de salud. , 5. Eje de acciones y medidas especiales. Su objet!vo es adelantar los procesos de intervenci n forzosa administrativa para administrar 0 liquidar las entidades vigiladas que cumplen funciones de explotaci n u operaci n de monopoliosrent sticos cedidos al sector salud, Empresas Promotoras de Salud e Instituciones Prestadoras de Salud de cualquier naturaleza, as como para intervenir t cnica y administrativamente las direcciones territoriales de salud. Trat ndose d~ liquidaciones voluntarias, la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud ejercer inspecci n, vigilancia y control sobre los

'! ;; , - - - i , , 1 -,- derechos de los afiliados y los recursos del sector salud. En ca~os EH~. que l~ Superintendencia Nacional de Salud revoque el certificado de autprizaci n ;0 funcionamiento que le otorgue a las Empresas Prbmotoras de Salud o Adll11inistradoras del R gimen Subsidiado, deber decidir sobre su liquidaci n. _. ". " 6. Informaci n. Vigilar que los actores del Sistema garanticen la producci n de los datos con calidad, cobertura, pertinencia, oportunidad, fluidez y transparencia. 7. Focalizaci n de los subsidios en salud. Vigilar que se cumplan los criterios para la determinaci n, identificaci n y selecci n de beneficiarios y la aplicaci n del,gasto social en salud por parte de las entidades territoriales. ART CULO 382 Conciliaci n ante la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud. La Superintendencia Nacional de Salud podr actuar como conciliadora, dr oficio o a petici n de parte, en los conflictos que surjan entre sus vigilados y/o entre stos y los usuarios generados en problemas que no les permitan atender sus obligaqiones dentro del Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud, afectando el acceso ef~ctivo de los usuarios al servicio de salud. Los acuerdos conciliatorios tendr n efecto de cosa juzgada y el acta que la contenga, donde debe especificarse con toda: claridad las obligaciones a cargo de cada una de ellas, prestar m rito ejecutivo. Par grafo. En el tr mite de los asuntos sometidos a conciliaci n, -la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud aplicar las normas generales de la conciliaci n previstas en la ley 640 de 2001. , Art culo' 392 Objetivos de la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud.' La Superintendencia Nacional de Salud, en ejercicio de sus atribuciones de inspecci n, vigilancia y control, desarrollar , adem s de los se alados en otras dispdsiciones, los siguientes objetivos: I a. Fijar las pol ticas de Inspecci n, Vigilancia y Control del Sistema: General de Seguridad Social en Salud. b. Exigir la observancia de los principios y fundamentos del servicio p blico esencial de Seguridad Social en Salud. I ; c. Vjgilar el cumplimiento de las normas que regulan ,el Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud y promover el mejoramiento integral del mismo. d. Proteger los derechos de los usuarios, en especial, su derecho al aseguiramientoy al acceso al servicio de atenci n en salud, individual y colectiva, en condiciones de disponibilidad, accesibilidad, aceptabilidad y est ndares de calidad en las fases de promoci n, prevenci n, tratamiento y rehabilitaci n en salud. e. Velar porque la prestaci n de los servicios de salud -se realice sin ning n tipo de presi n o condicionamiento frente a los profesionales de la medicina y prestadoras de salud. f. Velar por la eficiencia en la generaci n', recaudo, flujo, administraci n, custodia y apliCaci ride los recursos con destino a la prestaci n de los servicios de salud. I g. Evitar que se produzca el abuso de la posici n dominante dentro de los actores del Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud. h. Promover la participaci n ciudadana y establecer mecanismos de :rendici n de cuentas a la comunidad, que deber efectuarse por lo menos una vez al a o, por parte de los actores del Sistema. Art culo 402 Funciones y Facultades de la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud. ' La Superintendencia Nacional de Salud, adem s de las funciones y ~acultades ya establecidas en otras disposiciones, cumplir dentro del sistema de inspecci n, vigilancia y control, las siguientes: a. Adelantar funciones de inspecci n, vigilancia y control al Fondo de Solidaridad y , Garant a - FOSYGA y dem s actores del sistema, incluidos los reg menes especiales Y' exceptuados contemplados en la ley 100 de 1993. , b. Inspeccionar, vigilar y controlar que las Direcciones Territoriales de Salud cumplan a ' cabalidad con las funciones se aladas por ley, conforme a los principios ql,le rigen alas

actuaciones de los funcionarios del Estado, e imponer las sanciones a que haya lugar. En virtud de la misma potestad mediante decisi n motivada, de oficio o a petici n de parte podr avocar el conocimiento de aquellos ,asuntos que se tramitan en las entidades territoriales de salud, cuando se evidencia I,avulneraci n de dichos principios. c. Con sujeci n a las normas contenidas en el C;SdigoContencioso Administrativo, se alar los procedimientos aplicables a los vigilados de la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud respecto de las investigaciones administrativas sancionatorias que deba surtir, respetando los derechos del debido proceso, defensa:,o contradicci n y doble instancia. d. Introducir mecanismos de autorregulaci n y soludi n alternativa de conflictos en el Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud. i e. Ejercer la competencia preferente de la inspecci n, vigilancia y control frente a sus vigilados, en cuyo desarrollo podr iniciar, proseguir o remitir cualquier investigaci n o juzgamiento de competencia de los dem s rganos q'ue ejercen inspecci n, vigilancia y control dentro del Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud, garantizando el ejercicio de la tica profesional, la adecuada relaci n m dico paciente y el respeto de los actores del sistema por la dignidad de los pacie,ntes y de los profesionales de la salud. f. Sancionar en el mbito de su competencia y denunciar ante las instancias competentes las posibles irregularidades que se puedan estar cometiendo en el Sistema General de Seguridad Social de Salud.. g. Vigilar, inspeccionar y controlar que se cumplan I scriterios para la determinaci n, identificaci n y selecci n de beneficiarios y aplicaci n del gasto social en salud por parte de las Entidades Territoriales. h. Vigilar que las Instituciones aseguradoras y prestadoras del Sistema General de I Seguridad Social en Salud adopten y apliquen un t rmino no superior a seis (6) meses, un C digo de conducta y de buen gobiernb que oriente la prestaci n de lbs servicios a su cargo y asegure la realizaci n de los fines de la presente Ley. i. Autorizar la constituci n y/o habilitaci n y expedir el certificado de funcionamiento de I las Entidades Promotoras de Salud del R gimen Contributivo y Subsidiado. j. Las dem s que conforme a las disposiciones! legales se requieran para el cumplimiento de sus objetivos I Par grafo. Para el cumplimiento de su funci n i de inspecclon y vigilancia, la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud podr contratat la realizaci n de programas o labores especiales con firmas de auditoria. Art culo 412. ' Funci n jurisdiccional de la Superi'ntendencia Nacional de Salud. Con el fin de garantizar la efectiva prestaci n del derecho a la salud de los usuarios del Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud y en ejercicio del art culo 116 de la Constituci n Pol tica, la Superintendencia Nacional d~ Salud podr conocer y fallar en derecho, con car cter definitivo y con las facultades propias de un juez, en los siguientes asuntos: a. Cobertura de los procedimientos, actividades e interVenciones del plan obligatorio de salud cuando su negativa por parte de las entidades promotoras de salud o entidades que se les asimilen, ponga en riesgo o amenace la sall lddel usuario. b. Reconocimiento econ mico de los gastos en qu e haya incurrido el afiliado por concepto de atenci n de urgencias en caso de ser atendido en una IPS que no tenga contrato con la respectiva EPS cuando haya sido autqrizado expresamente por la EPS para una atenci n espec fica y en caso de incawacidad, imposibilidad, negativa injustificada o negligencia demostrada de la Entidad Promotora de Salud para cubrir las obligaciones para con sus usuarios. I c. Conflictos que se susciten en materia de multiafiliaci n dentro del Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud. I d. Conflictos relacionados con la libre elecci n que entre los usuarios y las aseguradoras y entre stos y las prestadoras de 'servicios de salud y conflictos relacionados ~on la movilidad dentro del Sistema ~eneral de Seguridad Social en Salud. (

le. ~- -~~ ..- " ,.). . \. I1" . ! f . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I ~~~~ Par grafo 1o. LaSuper ntendencia Nacional de Salud s lo podr conocer y fallar estos asuntos a petici n de parte. No podr conocer de ning n asunto que por virtud de las disposiciones legales vigentes deba ser sometido al proceso de car cter, ejecutivo o acciones de car cter penal. I Par grafo 20 El procedimiento que utilizar la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud en el tr mite de los asuntos de que trata este art culo ser el previsto en el art culo 148 de la ley 446 de 1998. Art culo ~22. Defensor del Usuario en salud. Cr ase la figura del defensor del usuario en salud que depender de la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud en coorpinaci n con la Defensor a del Pueblo. Su funci n ser la de ser, vocero de los afiliaaos ante las respectivas EPS en cada departamento o en el Distrito Capital, con el fin' de conocer, gestionar y dar traslado a las instancias competentes de las .quejas relativas a la prestaci n de servicios de salud. Cr ase el fondo - cuenta, dependiente de la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud, encargado de recaudar y administrar los recursos destinados a la financiaci n de los costos que demande la defensor a del usuario. Dicho fondo se alimentar con los recursos girados por las EPS para el sostenimiento del mismo. El Mil1isteriode la Protecci n Social reglamentar todo lo relacionado con el n mero de defensores, la elecci n de los mismos quienes deben ser elegidos por los usuarios y lal forma como deben contribuir, cada EPS para la financiaci n de dicho Fondo. CAPITULO VIII. DISPOSICIONES FINALES Art culo 432 Disposici n transitoria - excedentes de la Subcuenta Ecat. De los exceden~es de la subcuenta de eventos catastr ficos y accidentes de' tr nsito, del Fondo de Solidaridad y Garant a, (FOSYGA), acumulados a diciembre 31i de 2005, se utilizar , por una sola vez, la suma de ciento cincuenta. mil millones de pesos ($.00) por servicios prestados a la p;blaci npobre en lo no cubierto con subsidios a la demanda. Estos servicios ser n liquidados alas tarifas m nimas. Los recursos se distribuir n entre las entidades territoriales y/o en. I~ red p blica hospitalaria, de acuerdo con los criterios que para tal efecto defina el Ministerio de la Protecci n Social. Art culo 442 De la informaci n en el Sistema General de Seguridad Social. En el transcurso de los siguientes seis meses contados a partir de la vigencia de la presente Ley, el Ministerio de la Protecci n Social definir el plan de implementaci h del Sistema Integrado de Informaci n de la Protecci n Social -SISPRO-, este Plan" ser enviado al Congreso Nacional. Dicho sistema deber cumplir las siguientes funciones: a) Registrar la informaci n de acuerdo con las normas emanadas del Ministerio de la Protecci n Social. Capturar y sistematizar la informaci n del, Sistema 'de Vigilancia Epidemiol gica - SIVIGILA- y ponerla a disposici n del Instituto Nacional de Salud, del Ministerio de la Protecci n Social, la Comisi n de Regulaci n en Salud, el Consejo Nacional de Seguridad Social en Salud y de las Entidades Territoriales. b) Recoger y sistematizar la informaci n que determine el Ministerio de{la Protecci n Social para monitorear los resultados en salud de las Entidades Territoriales" las aseguradoras y los prestado res con el fin de alimentar el Sistema de Rector a y Administraci n por resultados previsto en el Art culo 22 de la presente Ley .. Par grafo 1o. En todo caso las Entidades Promotoras de Salud.,..,.EPS - garantizar n la administraci n en l nea de las bases d~ datos de, los afiliados al Sistema General de Seguridad Social en Salud, asegurando'su depuraci n, y el correcto y oportuno registro de las novedades. Estas se administrar n de acuerdo a los lineamientos t cnicos del Ministerio de la Protecci n Social y estar n al servicio de los diversos actores que

deben tomar decisiones especialmente el Ministerio de la Protecci n Social, el Consejo Nacional de Seguridad Social en Salud, el FOSYGA, la Superintendencia Nacional de Salud, los Municipios, Distritos y Departamentos, las Administradoras del R gimen Subsidiado y los prestadores de servicios. Par grafo 2 . La rendici n de informaci n y la elaboraci n del Registro Individual de Prestaci n de Servicios -RIPS- ser n obligatorias para todas las entidades y organizaciones del sector que tengan parte en su ela!;oraci n y consolidaci n. Art culo 452 R gimen de contrataci n de EPS P blicas: Las Empresas promotoras de Salud del R gimen Subsidiado y Contributivo P blicas tendr n el mismo r gimen de contrataci n que las Empresas Sociales del Estado Art culo 462 Vigencia y Derogatorias. La presente ILey rige a partir de la fecha de su publicaci n y deroga las dem s normas que le sean contrarias. !  
>I EL PRESIDENTE DEL HONORABLE SENADO DE LA REPUBLlCA i i EL SECRETARIO GENERAL DEL HONORABLE SENADO DE LA REPUBLlCA i EMILIO I EL PRESIDENTE DE A HONORABLE CAMARA DE REPRESENTANTES I ALF EL SECRETARIO GENERAL REPRESENTANTES DE LA HONORABLE I CAMARA DE<p>

Dada en Bogot , Ii A, I .. ' - -j ~. REPUBUCA DE COLOMBIA - GOBIERNO NACIONAL PUBUQUFSE y EJECUTESE . D.C, a los . 9 ENE 20 EL MINISTRO DE HACIENDA Y CREDITO PUBL ALBERTO CARRASQUILLA BARRERA EL MINISTRO DE LA PROTECCION SOCIAL, DIEG~L~O B TANCOURT '.~.


End file.
